He's Back
by Taurus la Crazee
Summary: Malchior returns! And he wants Raven...dun dun dun...and he'll take down anyone who gets in the way. Even if it means taking a certain green changeling out of the picture. [BBxRae] [brainwashed RaexMal]
1. Default Chapter

The man looked directly across the ocean to an enormous tower on an island along the bay, his long white locks cascading down his face, brushing lightly against his pale face and covering his silvery blue eyes. The emblem of an eerie purple dragon was embedded into his forehead, the eyes a dimming green. A tattered scarf was set delicately around his neck, covering his mouth and muffling the heavy breathing. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt that was tinged with black soot, as were the pants that reached his ankles. He wore rusty metal boots on his feet, and an equally rusty sword that was attached to his girdle, and a silver breastplate with a black 'M' carved into the center. The black 'M' was scraped by a large claw mark that dug deep into silver, ravaging the metallic protection aid. In the man's gloved hands sat an ivory book, its pages withered from days of travel and thousands of years of storage. The book's spine was lined with golden thread, and overlapped with a mahogany colored marking. Traces of the mahogany markings were found all over the book, including one lone page, which the man continuously turned to. It was a picture of a young girl, no older than sixteen, with deep violet hair and pale skin, with a gemstone right where her chakra would be. She wore a black long-sleeved leotard with a jeweled belt strapped around her waist, and a blue cloak was draped lightly around shoulders and fluttered in the breeze. The man ran his fingers over the girl's face and smiled to himself. "Soon, my sweet Raven, soon."

Meanwhile, in the enormous tower on the island, a young Azarathian sat in her room fingering lightly at the red 'S' symbol on her hand. She tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ears and let a faint sigh escape from her lips, and began to meditate. She crossed her legs and connected her thumb and her index finger, and began to chant softly. Her grey lips moved gracefully with those magic words, and nothing in the world could disturb her. Nothing…except that faint figure in the distant coming onto the island. Raven open her eyes and crawled over to her window to get a look at the figure, squinting to get a good view. Peering closer, she noticed it had long white hair and a metal breastplate, which the moonlight bounced off of, revealing an ivory book that he carried in his arms. Suddenly, the figure stopped, and looked directly into Raven's eyes, even though it was on the ground floor below. Raven's mouth fell open and shock, her body shuddering violently. "It can't be," she whispered in terror. "NO!"

Making a lunge for the door, Raven burst out into the hallway and ran down the hall to warn the others. Stinging hot tears of venomous hatred and horror threatened her eyelids as she ran, not stopping until a pair of strong arms caught her. "Raven, what's wrong?" a voice asked. The girl looked into the emerald eyes of Beast Boy and pointed at the door leading to the roof, clutching her chest because of being out of breath. "The roof?" he asked, walking to the door.

"No," Raven muttered, reaching her hand out after the changeling. He turned around to the enchantress behind him and took her hand, taking her with him to the rooftop. Her hand suddenly went numb and her legs turned to jelly, allowing him to pull her up the stairs. "Do not go up there," she whispered to Beast Boy, stopping in the middle of the staircase. Beast Boy looked at her with confusion. "Now what could be up there that you don't want me to see?" he asked, pulling her up the stairs. "He's back," Raven breathed, her voice raspy and strained. "Who's back?" the shape-shifter wondered, opening the roof door and pulling Raven out onto the roof. He looked back to the girl, whose eyes were wide and consumed in icy cold fear. "He is!" she shouted jabbing a finger at the figure climbing onto the roof. "I knew we'd meet again, Raven," hissed a fine British voice. Beast Boy whipped around and looked in shock as the figure stood, stepping into the moonlight. His silvery eyes were locked in a demented gaze. The changeling backed up and moved in front of Raven to shield her. "Run, and get the others," he said in a low voice, turning to her. "Beast Boy, I cannot leave you out here with him a-" "RUN!" he shouted, shoving her into the staircase and slamming the door shut. Turning to the wizard, Beast Boy morphed into a green raptor and leapt at him, snapping his jaw shut. Malchior dodged the attack and slipped behind him with agility and expertise. "You honestly think you can beat me?" Malchior asked smoothly. "I _know_ I can beat you," Beast Boy said, and morphed back into a human and thrust his fist at the wizard's face, who caught his fist and twisted his knuckles back at the last second.

Malchior drew back his own fist and rammed the changeling in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. His mouth twisting into a wicked smile, the wizard drew his sword and walked over to the shape-shifter, and lifted the blade into the air, bringing it down with all his force, when-

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raven sprinted down the stairs and raced into the main room, her heart throbbing in her chest. "You guys!" she shouted. "Malchior! He's on the roof- Beast Boy, he's trying to stop him, not going to make it, we have to help him!"

"Titans! GO!" yelled Robin (I hate that catchphrase), as the others ran after him to the roof. Raven was the quickest to get up to the roof, and the outcome of the battle almost made her swoon.

"Oh my GOD! NO!" she screamed, clutching her hands to her chest and collapsing on her knees. In front of the titans, and three feet from Malchior's foot, Beast Boy lay unmoving, bloody, his corpse sprawled across the ground. "What the frick did you do to him, you monster?" Raven shouted, tears leaking down her cheeks. "He chose to fight me. He did this to himself," Malchior said heartlessly. Raven's body trembled in anger and depression, running up to the bloody corpse of the changeling, and embracing it in a hug. She didn't care that it was filthy and caked in crimson red blood. All she wanted to do was just stay there with Beast Boy's body and die…just like him. "Raven, come on. We have to take him to the cemetery," Cyborg said with a hint of grief in his voice. Raven unwillingly unlatched herself from the body, but not before feeling the faint thump against his chest. "Wait!" she croaked, putting her head to his chest. There was that thump again! "He's alive! He's-" "Um, please excuse my interruption Raven, but I need you to come with me, my dear," Malchior said, not even caring that Beast Boy was seemingly dead. Raven shot the wizard a piercing glare and cradled the changeling's head. "Get him inside," she said. "Get him the best treatment you can supply." "Raven, I really must speak with you," Malchior interrupted, walking up next to the titans. "You can wait you dmned son of a btch!" Raven screamed, the tears flowing more rapidly now. Starfire set her hand on Raven's shoulder and coaxed her inside, flashing a bitter scowl in Malchior's direction. All the titans walked inside, the guys carrying Beast Boy, and the girl's watching silently at the ordeal.

"He's in a coma," Cyborg declared, taking the stethoscope's end away from Beast Boy's heart. "He could be this way for a while. Any time from tomorrow morning to five years from now." "Five years?" Raven asked weakly, not taking her eyes off the changeling's face. She bit her lip to keep the tears down. So far she had broken the gamestation, destroyed all the light bulbs available, cracked three mirrors, and almost succeeded in breaking ten windows. Tough day.

"I'm afraid so, Rae," said Cyborg, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Raven wiped her eyes and stood up, walking out the door and towards the roof.

"Now what do you want?" she asked, turning to the evil wizard, who was looking out at the starry night. "Glad you finally decided to join me, Lady Raven," he said, turning to the Azarathian. "Don't you _ever_ use my royal title," Raven hissed, clenching her teeth together in fury. "Oh, do you not like your title, Lady Raven? Or are you just trying to hide from the truth?" Malchior asked with a mischievous smirk. Raven narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, my dear, it has come to my attention that it has come time for you to choose a husband in order to keep your place at the throne," Malchior stated, putting his hands behind his back. "Well I'm not getting married. I have other relatives, let them take my place," Raven said stubbornly, crossing her arms. Malchior chuckled. "Raven, you fail to realize that it is not that simple. _You_ may not want to get married, but your father does. And he contacted me about a week ago and gave me orders to bring you back to Azarath and marry you."

Raven through her hands up in the air. "Out of everyone he could have picked, he chooses you!" she shouted in frustration. "Actually, I have found that I am quite happy with marrying you, Lady Raven. You're the most beautiful girl ever seen, you're intelligent, and you're great with curses," Malchior complimented. The enchantress rolled her eyes. "And this is coming from the same guy who turned into a dragon and betrayed me," she said, walking towards the door. Malchior ran to his betrothed and grabbed her arm, pulling her up against his chest. "_I am not a monster anymore. I am a human being,_" he said in a strained tone, practically begging for forgiveness. "You put my best friend into a coma. _You call yourself a human being after all you've done?_" she growled, peeling his hands off her shoulders and walking inside. Malchior bared his teeth and ran after Raven, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her towards him. "_You will marry me, Lady Raven,"_ he snarled. _"You will make me king, and you will be my queen, or I will be forced to do something I really don't want to do."_ With that, Malchior pulled a gleaming dagger from his pocket (pretend he has pockets) and brought it dangerously close to her neck. "And I'll kill your team, too."

Raven's eyes widened in dread and nodded, tearing away from the man's grasp and running to the main room to reveal the startling news to her friends.

Well, that's the end of chapter one. I apologize that it was fairly short, but please review and tell me if you want another chapter!


	2. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**WHEEEEEEE! I AM BACK! I really wanna thank all of you that took the time to review for my poor little story. I'm sorry to all you Rae/Malchior shippers, because I really need to let you all know that this is a BB/Rae fic with Malchior and Raven marriage thing in it. I AM REALLY _REALLY REALLY _SORRY! Please don't hurt me… I know I just lost probably all my reviewers. Again, please don't hurt me. I DON'T DESERVE THIS! Wait…yeah I do. Man, that was retarded. DON'T SUE ME! But you may flame me if it makes you feel any better!**

**

* * *

**  
"You're getting WHAT!" shrieked the three remaining titans. "Yeah…" Raven murmured, her face pointing directly at the ground. Her arms hung limply at her sides, with her fingers clenching into fists at the same time. She didn't dare look at her friends, whose faces were probably mixes of anger, confusion, and horror. "Friend Raven, this is truly terrible! Who is the despicable person who has arranged this horrid event?" asked Starfire. Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "My…my father did. He wants to keep our place on the throne so we can have all this royal blood in our family and whatnot," she explained. "And lemme guess…you're getting married to Dragon Boy, right?" said Cyborg. Raven nodded weakly. "Good Lord, BB's gonna have a heart attack when he wakes up." (A/N: I kind of find that ironic. He's in a coma…heart attack…heh. Okayyyy, shutting up now.)

"Soooo, when are you leaving?" Robin asked curiously. Raven sighed. "In an hour. I…I really have to go pack…you guys know I'm never coming back, right?"

Nods.

"Okay. First, there's something I have to do. And Star?" Starfire looked up. "Yes, Raven?" "Don't follow me this time, clear?" Starfire nodded. Raven sighed, and with a swish of her cape, disappeared into the halls.

Beast Boy's body lay unmoving on the infirmary bed, his near-death state bringing tears to Raven's eyes. "Beast Boy, I'm sorry," she muttered, walking into the room and pulling a chair up next to him. "This is all my fault. I should never have let you fight alone up there with Malchior. I should never have even rushed out of my room all frantic like that. Maybe you would still be here now." There were tears pouring down her cheeks now. "There are so many things I've done to you that I would just…give _anything_to take back. All you ever wanted to do was make me laugh when you told me those jokes, stupid as they were. And I put you down, made you look like a complete fool. I know that you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that…" Know what? "Know that I'll miss you when I'm off ruling Azarath with Dragon Man."

Raven's fingers were running through the changeling's soft emerald hair while crystal tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she stopped and stood from her seat, racing from the infirmary and to her own room with tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

Bursting through the door, Raven collapsed on her bed and reached for a bag that was strewn across the edge of her mattress. The tears now flowed like a river from her amethyst eyes, dampening her velvet covers.

"Okay now Raven, you have to stop crying. You're going to leave your friends and marry Malchior no matter how much you dislike it, and nothing you can do can change that prospect," she told herself, standing up on wobbly legs. She began to pack all of her things by the use of a spell that put everything into a compact bag (Think Harry Potter). It didn't take long until everything was ready, but Raven needed to say good bye. Peering into the infirmary where her green comrade lye, she walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips before going to the roof once more.

"Are you ready, Raven?" Malchior asked calmly, extending his hand. Raven blinked and reluctantly took his hand. "Yeah," she breathed, lighting off the ground with the white-haired man, journeying towards the kingdom of Azarath where the two would be wed.

* * *

**Well, that was really short. Too short. I don't know why I did that. But on the bright side, I have two ideas for the upcoming chapters, and I need some help deciding. Here are the two choices-**

**Choice #1- Malchior and Raven are about to be bound together forever when Beast Boy bursts into the church and objects to the wedding, taking Raven home with him, but not before severely injuring Dragon Man. Then, the two go home, kiss, get married, have kids, blah blah blah.**

**Choice #2- BB has been in a coma for two years now but finally wakes up. The other titans tell him what happened to Raven, so he looks up a spell on the Internet and transports himself to Azarath where he finds that Raven is married and has one child who has a weak heart. There are conflicts between Malchior and Raven, and how the child came there is news to me. But hey, I don't control the show, I just write for your amusement.**

**PICK CHOICE NUMBER TWO! IT'S FUN TO WRITE AND IT'LL BE SO COOL!**

**OH YEAH! This is really dumb to ask, but I need help deciding on what song to play for the Talent Show on my clarinet. I want to play either 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' (it brings back memories) or 'Colors of the Wind.' It's tough to decide. Ooh! And guess what? MY FRIENDS AND ME GET TO SING 'MY IMMORTAL' FOR THE TALENT SHOW! I GUESS THEY DON'T CARE IF WE STINK! HAHA! I pity our audience. But heck, it's just for fun.**

**Ahem, anyway, please review, and keep in mind that flames are accepted.**


	3. Where's Raven?

**

* * *

**

**YAY! I GOT ME SOME REVIEWS! Now y'all picked choice number two, so here it is!**

**

* * *

**  
The pale girl looked at herself in the mirror, a loathsome expression written across her face. She fingered lightly at the black velvet on her dress, traditional décor for an Azarathian wedding gown. The dress's sleeves were long and droopy, golden thread lining the edges, and the top was low cut and ended just above her chest bone. The skirt completely covered the girl's feet, which sat inside black, leather heels. The girl's violet hair was caught up into a neat bun, a raven-shaped ornament on the end of the bun. Two strands of hair, however, hung limply on the sides of her face.

"Lady Raven?" said a voice. Raven turned to a girl dressed in a medieval maid's outfit who was in awe of being in the princess's presence. "My Lady, it's time."

Raven blinked and nodded, reaching for a bouquet of blue bells that sat on the white dresser next to the mirror. "Thank you, Violet," whispered Raven, walking towards the double doors and passing through.

As the girl entered the church, each of the people's face turned towards her in surprise. She was very beautiful, and each of them wondered what kind of life awaited the girl, and her new husband, Malchior. Her groom-to-be stood at the alter with a look of sheer satisfaction on his face. The white locks that had normally blurred his vision were pushed aside to reveal a pair of stunning, icy blue eyes. Soon, Raven reached the alter, the priest forcing the two to say their vows. "I do," said Raven, her eyes closed. The priest nodded, his job finished. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, turning to Malchior. "You may kiss the bride."

Malchior turned to Raven and tilted her chin up, so that their eyes met. Leaning in, the wizard placed his lips on Raven's, binding the two together forever more.

_ Two years later…_

_Beast Boy's POV _

Intakes of the cool oxygen crawled down my throat as my chest rose and fell, keeping my body alive. I knew that I was in a coma. I was awake inside, and I was trying to get out of this comatose for two years, but the injuries were too strong. Every time there was a failed attempt to awaken, I thought of Malchior, and how he put me in this condition. I would get angrier and try harder to get out, but it would never work. Eventually I just stayed where I was and let my body heal on its own, but every moment I was thinking of Raven. I wondered how she was fairing, after that little incident, and I wondered what she'd be like when I woke up. I remember so little of that battle with Malchior now, but one image keeps running through my head.

The look of Raven's face when she saw me covered in blood, and Malchior's sword at my heart. She cried…she cried for _me_. Then everything went blank…I suppose that was when the coma took over.

But now, I can feel my eyes opening, the colors of the infirmary room visible, and my body able to function. _I AM ALIVE!_ I stretched my arms and legs for a moment, and walked of the infirmary to the main room, to greet my friends. Dying to see me, I bet.

"DUDES! I AM BACK!" I yelled, a grin creeping up my face. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin all looked up at me, astonished at what they were seeing. "Beast Boy! You're back!" Starfire exclaimed, and flew over to engulf me in one of her death hugs. "Dude! Star, you can speak English!" I squeaked, trying to get some air. Robin and Cyborg walked over to me, with smiles of course. Cyborg clapped me on the back. "Hey, BB! You're finally awake!" he said. "Yeah, we were staring to wonder if you'd ever wake up at all," said Robin, who wasn't even Robin at all. He was more of the Nightwing that Starfire had described to us after she came back from the future. I grinned, looking around the room for sights of the last titan. "Umm, guys?" I asked. "Where's Raven?"

Suddenly, Cy, Star, and Nightwing looked down at the floor, becoming really quiet. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Guys, I said, where's Raven?" I muttered, peering at them closely. Starfire looked up at me with a sad expression. "Beast Boy, I'm afraid that Raven is gone," she said. My eyes widened. "No…she's not dead, is she?" I asked frantically. Nightwing shook his head. "No, not that, see, after the fight with Malchior…" "She was ordered to wed, and now she's ruling Azarath with Dragon Man. That was two years ago. We haven't heard from her since."

My mouth dropped open in surprise as I felt myself getting angrier each passing second. "And you guys just let her _leave_ like that?" I shouted, clenching my teeth. "You couldn't do anything to make her stay? NOW SHE'S GONE?" Nightwing looked at me sadly. "We tried Beast Boy, we really did, but she had to go. I wasn't our part to decide."

Tears ran down my cheeks. "And now she's married?" I whispered, my voice quavering. The others nodded sadly as I sank down into the couch. "This can't be happening…it just can't be happening…" I muttered, burying my face in my hands. Starfire put a hand on my shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you, Beast Boy, but you will get through this. Perhaps Raven will come back some day to see us. It's always possible," she told me. "But not likely," I murmured, standing up. "Guys? If you don't mind, I'm gonna get cleaned up and go to my room. Probably where I'll be for the next couple days. I really have to let this sink in a bit."

The others nodded and excused me so I could clean up, which mainly for me was a shower and a look at how I'd grown.

I'd gotten taller…perhaps a foot since I last saw myself (you do grow when you're in a coma, right?), and even though I didn't work out for the past two years or anything, I could feel a muscle on my arm. Faint, but it was there. My emerald colored hair was untidy and crept down my neck, but otherwise, I looked the same. My outfit was way too small for me to where, so I knew I'd be at the mall tonight. Sighing, I stripped down, took my shower, returned to my room, put on some clothes that were a little bigger that my previous ones, and morphed into a bird to fly to the mall.

The mall was pretty much the same as I remembered, except for a few stores that were moved or added. The first place I went to was 'American Eagle,' and I got a few things there, like a couple pairs of pants and some shirts. Then I went to some random shoe store and bought…well…shoes. After my 'shopping spree' was done, I morphed into a crane and carried my bags to the pier. The pier was an important place for me…it was the place where I had first met Raven. We were being taken across the ocean to the island with gigantic T on the base, and there it would be announced who had made the team.

_ Flashback _

I was pushing my way through the crowd to get a better look at where we were headed, shoving people out of the way for my own purposes. Then I saw a cloaked figure ahead of me. Looked pretty darn pathetic standing there with a hood on its head, so I asked why. "Why in heck do you have a hood on your head?" I asked. The figure turned to me. It had large amethyst eyes and a pale face. "Because I don't want anyone to see me face," she said, closing her eyes. Her voice was in hard, cold monotone. "Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. The girl squinted and pulled her hood off, revealing the most beautiful face I had ever seen. "Happy now?" she sneered. I nodded absent-mindedly. "But, why do hide your face? It's so pretty," I said. I instantly slammed my hand over my mouth. Only talked to her for five minutes and already I was blurting out my own secrets.

"Really?" she asked, turning toward me again. I nodded, taking my hands off of my mouth. "Thanks," said, holding out her hand. "I'm Raven." Wow, that name really suits her. "Beast Boy," I said with a smile. Just then, I heard the boat on the water honk it's horn, telling us it was time to board.

_ End Flashback _

I sighed again and gazed out at the water, and over in the distance the tower that was clouded by fog. I was thinking of a way that I could get Raven back, or at least go to Azarath to find her. Maybe she had left some of her books behind, or something like that. Thinking quickly (Wait…he was thinking?), I morphed into a crane again and picked up all of my stuff, and flew back to my window which was conveniently left open for my return. Dumping the stuff I bought on my bed, I ran out the door and down the hall to Raven's room, trying to open the door. Amazingly enough, it was unlocked, but to my dismay, there was nothing inside her room. And when I say nothing, I mean_ nothing at all_. Except for a small slip of white paper on the floor. All it said was 'transportation spell- (Darn, the stupid Fanifiction people _no offense_ won't let me post the fake Internet sight! Wait...it's fake to us, but real in the story! Yeah.) Wait…that was an Internet sight. I've seen Raven use it before, so it must have something to do with transporting me to Azarath to find her and bring her home! HA! Alrightie, it's time for me to surf the net! (Gosh that was cheesy)

* * *

**IT SHALL BE CONTINUED! If you want to find out what the next chapter is, then review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Ya know why? CUZ THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND THEY GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS! Okay, here's a line from the next chapter to get y'all motivated.**

**Raven stroked her daughter's curved white hair and peered out the door. "Mama, is daddy gonna hit you?" her daughter asked. Raven blinked. "I think he might, Angelina, so you'd better go to your room and lock the door. I don't want you to see this." The little girl nodded and scampered to her room. 'Keep safe, Angel.' **

**Remember, REVIEW!**


	4. A Trip To Lorina's Enchantment

**I is hyper today, so LOOK OUT CHAPPIE! I'M PUBLISHING YOU TODAY! I was up till ten thirty last night because I had to go to this concert in Williamsport where my teacher was playing, and I smuggled my CD player onto the bus. My friend and I, we were singing Evanescence for like, the whole bus ride down, and everyone told me I sounded like Amy Lee. Especially when I sang 'Bring Me to Life.' If my friend didn't freak out about 'Haunted,' we could have sang it! You know why I can't sing it? BECAUSE THERE'S A BIG FAT DIVISI IN THE VERSE! If you don't know what a divisi is, it's okay. Musical terms, I'm afraid.**

**

* * *

**

_Still in BB's POV _

I was searching the website that was on that piece of paper for over two hours now, but I still couldn't find anything. It really ticked me of, cause I had a limit. Nightwing was just as strict as he was when he was Robin, and now he set limits to our Internet use. I told him it was to find Raven, but nooooooo…the rules apply. Stupid evil long-haired over-commanding self-centered leader. My time was almost up, _almost_, but then I found it. The ever holy transportation spell. It looked simple, but hard at the same time. I was certain I could do it though. I mean, how hard is it to find snake eyes and a lizard's tail. HA! Ooh…I'm dead. But…I must try…for Raven. And to my luck, there was the name of a store where you could get all this stuff. _Lorina's Enchantment._ Well that made things easier. Now where the heck would I find it? Okies, the map shows that it's between that coffee place and the store where Raven gets her horror books. Ah, that helps. Now to go to that store…

_ Raven's POV _

Malchior sat at the long table in the Dining Hall with his friends, laughing and drinking. He often did this when he invited friends over- laughed and drank. After they left, he was still drunk and would often end up doing stupid things like yelling or hitting. I was always shocked to find out that Malchior even had any friends, because he was so evil. Apparently his friends had no idea who he was, because they always had a good time. But how could they not see it? How could they not see the wickedness that engulfed my husband's heart?

I suppose that the only good soul was Malchior's twin brother, Rorek, who always came over. He never got drunk, but he was a good actor, pretending to be like all of his brother's other friends. I never understood the way Rorek or Malchior did any of this. Tonight was just like any other night, Rorek slipping away, trying to persuade me into running away and taking Angelina with me. "Can't you see that one day Malchior's drinking will get out of control?" Rorek had whispered to me. My daughter…Angelina…stared wide-eyed at her good-hearted uncle. "Can't you see that one day would he will end up hitting you or Angel? Raven, you have to leave. You have to!" I never responded. I couldn't. No matter where I was, no matter what I was doing, Malchior knew. He knew everything. One night I had tried to escape, but Malchior caught me, just as I thought he would. I hadn't taken Angel with me that night- I was too scared. After that, I swore that I would never try to escape again.

I didn't know what would happen if he ever caught me again.

_ Flashback _

"Consider this a warning," Malchior hissed, his hot breath caressing my ear, his hands tightening around my wrists. "If I _ever_ catch you sneaking out again…if I _ever_ find that you are escaping…I will make sure that you get what you deserve. You will suffer pain beyond your imagination. Remember, Raven…I know where you are…when you are there…what you are doing…"

_ End Flashback _

I was petrified that night. Normally, I wouldn't let that sort of this get to me, but I had my Angel to think about. How could she survive without a mother if Malchior ever chose to kill me? But then, when he threatened me like that, it was then that I wondered if he really did love me like he said he did. Maybe it was all just to make me come back to Azarath. As I remembered all this, I wondered why I didn't put up more of a fight. When he put the blade to my neck, I could have just as easily knocked it out of his hands with my powers. Darn emotions. If I didn't have to risk so much, I would be free of Malchior, free to live my life. But no…Trigon is still in me, and I am still just as dangerous as I was on Earth.

A few hours later, Malchior's friends, including Rorek had left, leaving their friend to continue to act drunk and break things. I stroked my daughter's curved white hair and peered out the door. "Mama, is daddy gonna hit you?" she asked. I blinked. "I think he might, Angelina, so you'd better go to your room and lock the door. I don't want you to see this." The little girl nodded and scampered to her room. 'Keep safe, Angel,' I thought to myself, watching her small figure disappear into her room.

Suddenly, Malchior burst through the door; his cold blue eyes pierced me like a thousand daggers as he ground softly in his throat. "Spying again, aye Raven?" he snarled. I stood up abruptly and backed away from Malchior, his face twisted in an angry expression. "It's not right to listen to listen to other people's conversation, my dear. _You_, of all people, should know that."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a rough hand collide with my face, knocking me over onto the stoned floor. The sharp sting crept along my face as I massaged my cheek. Soon I felt someone watching me, so I cracked my eye open and saw that none other but my cold-hearted husband had kneeled down to eye level. "You were always a pretty one," he sneered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yippee," I muttered sarcastically. All that gave me was another painful smack in the face. "I would be a little more careful, or that pretty face of yours could get messed up quite badly. You hear?"

I nodded in fear, not quite sure what he meant by 'or that pretty face of yours could get messed up quite badly,' but I certainly didn't want to find out. "Good," said Malchior, standing up again and walking to the throne room. Struggling to stand up, I grasped the edge of the railing beside me for support. "I told you that you could get hurt," said a smooth voice. I screamed and jumped backwards only to find that Rorek had come out of the shadows. He had his hands tucked neatly behind his back and his mouth in a tight, thin line. "Rorek!" I exclaimed, clutching my chest. "Don't scare me like that!" "I thought you didn't _do_ fear," he said simply, running his fingers over a tapestry that hung on the wall. "Well, yeah, but you just _appeared_, and…this isn't getting me anywhere. What do you want?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

"Getting you out of here, of course," he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Go get Angel, you have to get out." I just stood there, dumbfounded. "What? Rorek, you know that I can't-" "Yes you can. I _know_ you can." I closed my eyes. "Rorek, I don't know what it was like for you and Malchior when you were younger, but he knows things. If I leave, he will track me down, bring me home, kill me, and do who knows what to Angelina." Rorek stared at me with those same blue eyes. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?" he asked in monotone. I turned away from the good wizard. "Yes, but this…this is different! Rorek, just leave and don't come back here! _Ever_!" With that, I stormed away and placed my hand on the doorknob to Angel's room. I opened the door, and to my horror, found that there was a bunch of tied bed sheets bound together securely to her bed, trailing out the window. Running to the window, I peered out to find that I couldn't spot the small body belonging to my daughter. With fear edging my face, I swung my legs over the windowsill and climbed down on the rope, attempting to follow the faint trail of trampled leaves and dirt that would hopefully lead to Angel.

_ BB's POV _

My eyes were fixed in a confused gaze between 'Greg's Coffee' and 'Books of Horror.' The map on the Internet stated that Lorina's Enchantment was between these two stores, but there was nothing there except a rusty door and window that used to belong to a store. The window and door were still miraculously standing, but I could make nothing of it.

"Is this how you city people spend your time? Staring at nothing?" asked a low, alien-like voice. I turned around quickly and saw a tall nineteen-year-old girl staring at me. She had hard silver eyes and navy blue hair that reached her abdomen, and her pale lips were in a thin line. In her arms was a Stephen King horror novel. "Uhh, no, I'm looking for Lorina's Enchantment. I think I read this map wrong, cause I can't find it, and it says it's where that door and window are-" "That's because it is."

I gave the girl a confused look. "Whaddya mean 'that's because it is?'" She rolled her eyes. "Follow me." I did. I followed the mysterious girl over to the dead door, watching her open it and step inside. I expected there to be nothing inside…or even a roof overhead for that matter, but my eyes had deceived me. Somehow, this girl had made a store from the rusty door and window.

The inside kind of looked like the wand place in Harry Potter (Isn't that place called Olivander's or something? Dunno. Correct me if I'm wrong.), except there were all kinds of charms and magical 'items' and stuff. "Whoa. This place is awesome!" I exclaimed. "How come you keep it disguised like this? You could make some real money and bling bling off of this place!"

The girl gave me a weird look. "If I didn't keep this place hidden, the government would come and destroy it because of all the wackos out there claiming…" she trailed off. "Never mind. Now what do you need?"

I handed her a list of all the stuff I needed, which pretty much couldn't be found anywhere else in the world but here. As she read over the list, I tried to make conversation _again_. "So…you're Lorina, huh?" I asked. "Call me Lori," she said simply. "I hate my real name." I looked at Lori quizzically. "Then…uh…why did you name this place 'Lorina's Enchantment?'" She sighed. "Once again, government issues. Don't wanna talk about it." I shut up after that.

"Well, uh, most of the stuff on this list is illegal, but…" Lori leaned underneath the counter for something, and pulled out a large crate. "I think I can give you what you need. I don't mean to pry, but what do you need this spell for?"

I closed my eyes. "Well…see…two years ago, a wizard named Malchior came to our…_home_…and put me in a coma, and I just woke up about two days ago. When I woke up, I found that my best friend was taken by Malchior and now she's married to him, so I have to go to Azarath, rescue my best friend, and come home." I finished my tale, and Lori looked at me in astonishment. "You don't believe me, so you?" I asked sadly. "Yes, actually, I do. You see, my sister and myself are from Azarath. I know Malchior, too," she said. My eyes widened. "You do?" She nodded. "He took the form of a young man, and then he met my mom. My dad was dead, and I was only two and…" she trailed off. "Well, he did something to her and then my sister was born. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh," I murmured. "I'm sorry." Lori bowed her head. "Thanks," she said, and then handed me all the stuff I'd need. "Raven, here I come!" I exclaimed, taking the ingredients. "Raven?" asked Lori. "As in Raven Roth? Raven of Azarath?" I nodded. Lori smiled slightly. "My best customer. A good friend, too. I pity her. Married to Dragon Man. Must be awful." Jeez, does everyone call him Dragon Man? "Yeah, that's why I'm going to get her," I said. "Good luck," said Lori, as I left the store.

* * *

** I made this chapter longer than the other ones for some reason, but that's good, right? **

**If you review, there's a fuzzy monkey plushie with your name on it. And with the fuzzy monkey is a big block of CHEESE! SAVE THE CHEESE! REVIEW!**


	5. Angel

**Thank you, people, for all who reviewed for this chapter. I really appreciate that you're spending precious time reviewing for my poor story. I'm trying to get more work done on my dad's computer, because my computer doesn't have the Internet. And, since my space is limited, I have to force my brain to work overtime, which doesn't help. Well, my blabbing isn't getting me anywhere, so I'll move on.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_ BB's POV _

My head sat next to the clear bowl, trying to measure out the right amount of olive oil for the spell.

Squinting my eyes into tiny slits, I squeezed the bottle and forced a drop of the oil into the bowl, making the mixture swell into a blue liquid.

I smiled at my own handiwork, and turned to the set of instructions beside me. It called for something called Callisus, which I conveniently had in my hands. It was a bronze colored powder, and it shimmered in the dim moonlight. It was the last ingredient to add, and I was just about to add it when Nightwing burst into the room. "Beast Boy, come on! We're needed downtown! Adonis broke into another chemical plant!" I groaned. "_Another_ one?" I asked. Nightwing nodded and ran back out the room, expecting me to follow. I carefully set the Callisus down on the table, getting up abruptly and running out of the room as well, not noticing that the ingredient was wobbling on the table like mad.

_ At the Chemical Plant _

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adonis grabbed Starfire by the waist a threw her at the wall. Her body smacked the stone wall with a loud 'thud' and landed unconscious against the ground. Nightwing's temper exploded as he ran at Adonis with un-measurable speed, punching and kicking him with all his might, until Adonis knocked him to the ground as well. The man then looked to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Say," he started. "Where's the feisty one? I was looking forward to fighting her." Beast Boy gritted his teeth together. "SHE'S NOT HERE AT THIS TIME, THANK YOU!" he screamed. Adonis smirked. "Awww, did I hit a weak spot? Maybe she ran away because she was so sick of you guys fighting all the time. Two years have passed…who knows? She could be married for all you know." "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHE IS MARRIED! AND I'M GONNA BRING HER HOME, GOD HELP ME!" Beast Boy bellowed, charging at Adonis. Morphing into various animals, the changeling plowed into the villain until he could fight no more (I suck at fight scenes). Adonis laid crumpled and weak in the corner of the plant, while Beast Boy stood unharmed before him. With a breath of victory, the changeling walked over to his fallen teammates and helped each of them up, and walked back to the tower.

_ Back at the Tower _

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Beast Boy screamed, clutching the hair on his head. In front of him, the Callisus powder lay strewn across the table; the glass bottle that contained it shattered. "HOW AM I GOING TO GET TO AZARATH NOW?" he shrieked, a tear falling from his eyes and landing in the formula. For some wacko reason, the mixture began to glow a really bright green, swelling up into the shape of an orb. The orb cleared, and showed Beast Boy the land of Azarath, barren with the shadow of a castle in the background. "YES!" screeched the shape shifter. "OH YEAH! WHO'S DA BOMB? I'M DA BOMB! YAYAH!"

As soon as that moment of triumph was over, the wind in the room began to pick up, which was odd because there were no windows there and the door wasn't open. All the same, the orb with the land of Azarath expanded until it was portal sized, the picture of the impotent lands shimmering like water across the ocean at sunrise. Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise as he walked forward, the portal beckoning him to step through. And he did too…with no hesitation whatsoever. Falling face first, Beast Boy screamed as he soared through the portal. It seemed like a tunnel; the image was just showing him where he was headed. The tunnel twisted sideways, making Beast Boy spiral to the right, and just as he though this would go on forever, the tunnel stopped. "Phew, I thought I was in for torture for the rest of my life!" he said, wiping the back of his hands against his forehead. All of a sudden, the tunnel jerked forward again, hurtling the changeling ahead, and then spitting him out onto a desert of a land, like the whale spit Jonah out onto the land of Nineveh.

Shaking his head vigorously, Beast Boy stood up and looked around.

Azarath was so arid, so dry looking. All the trees had scraggly branches on them and practically no leaves, and the sky was dark and grey, much like Raven's skin. The thing that most looked like it could've seen better days was the old stone castle up ahead. It looked as if it would just crumble and break apart any minute. Suddenly, Beast Boy heard a noise. It was coming from the field in front of him, and he could see something moving through the trampled area. He heard a small breath and then a gasp, and a little girl stepped out of the field. She was very small, probably no more than two or three years old, and looked scared. She wore a purple velvet gown and a headdress in her hair, probably signaling that she was royalty. She had curved white hair that went down to her shoulders, and catlike violet eyes. Beast Boy gasped. He knew those eyes. They belonged to his best friend. "Um, Mister?" the little girl asked. "Are you okay? Wait…are you one of those kidnappers? Mama says there are a lot of them outside the castle walls." Beast Boy blinked and shook his head. The little girl cocked her head for a moment, and then her eyes turned black. BB didn't know what happened after that, because for the most part, he just sat there and stared at the girl, actually considering that Raven might have had a daughter. "What did you just do?" BB asked, and walked over to the girl. She looked up at him sweetly. "I read you mind to make sure you weren't a bad person. Don't worry, you're clean." The changeling raised his eyebrows and smiled, sitting down next to her. "I'm Angel! What's your name?" she asked, grinning adorably (Aww, I love when little kids do that). "Uh, my name's Garo…you live around here?"

Angel nodded.

"Uh huh. At the castle with Mama and Daddy and the court." Beast Boy smiled, and then thought of something. "Uh, is your mom's name by any chance Raven?" he asked. Angel nodded. "And my daddy's name is Malchior," she said. BB's jaw dropped. "_Malchior?_" he asked. Angel nodded. Getting over his initial shock, the shape shifter started asking questions again. "Sooo…why are you out here by yourself?" he asked.

Angel bowed her head. "Mama told me to go to my room because daddy was probably gonna hit her. I was listening to their conversation, and I heard my daddy slap mama, so I slipped out the window and now I'm here!" she said. Beast Boy bit back a shriek of rage. "Your dad…_hits_ your mom?" he asked. Angel nodded. "Yeah, whenever he's drunk." "Does that happen often?" "Uh huh. Three times a week on average." 'I swear, I'm gonna _kill_ Malchior once I get to that castle. How dare he do that to Raven!' BB thought. Suddenly, there was more rustling in the bushes, and a purple haired woman burst out and ran to Angel. "Angelina! Oh, don't you ever run off again! Oh, you had me so worried, and if your father finds out, we'll _both_ get beat," she said, not even realizing that her old teammate was right behind her. 'Whoa…she's changed so much,' BB thought. It was true. Raven had a more…motherly look to her, which was kind of obvious because she had a daughter. "I'm okay, mama. My new friend helped me! His name's Gar

Raven picked up her daughter and froze. "Your friend…Gar?" Angel smiled and nodded. Raven turned her head towards the changeling. "Well, I didn't really expect to see _you_ here," she said. Beast Boy shrugged. "Well, ya know, it took me a few tries, but I decided to pop over, despite the fact that I had to use illegal ingredients." Raven looked down. "Well, since you're here, why don't you come back to the castle with us. I'm sure Malchior would like to meet you."

Beast Boy nodded as Raven turned around, following her back to the castle.

* * *

**Whoa, that was…kind of crappy on my part. Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	6. The Grand Feast and the Story

**Publishing two chapters at one time…hmm…didn't think I'd live to see the day. Well, here y'all go. I hope this is better than the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_ Beast Boy's POV _

"Dude…this is where you LIVE!" I asked, staring at my surroundings. Raven looked back at me, holding Angel to her chest. "Umm yeah. Did you think we lived in a house made of paper or something?" she asked. I blinked. She looked so innocent, standing there, and then Malchior had to take it all away. Then again…Angel was probably the most adorable little girl I'd even seen. "Uh, what was the question?" I asked, forgetting what we were talking about. Raven rolled her eyes, leading me out of the foyer and leading me into the dining hall, where Malchior was talking to one of the chefs. Well…I thought it was the chef anyway. Who knows? Could have been the butler or something. With all these wacky rules around here, two plus two could equal fish.

"Excuse me interruption, Malchior, but we have a guest," Raven said in her calmest, most polite voice, bowing afterwards. Her husband nodded. "I see. Did you find our 'guest' on your little outing?" he asked. Raven took a deep breath. "Yes, my husband, I did." "And why were you out of the castle limits?" he retorted. "I could not find Angelina. I was curious if she had journeyed to the outside world, so I went out there as well," Raven said. "You have disregarded your duties as a mother, Raven. You were foolish to leave. I would have sent my troops out for Angelina, had you simply informed me," said Malchior, his voice cold. Raven bowed her head. "I was foolish, sir," she admitted solemnly. "But I did find our daughter. She is safe, and that I am thankful for." Dragon Man clenched his teeth together. "_Our_ daughter, is an understatement. I believe she is _your_ daughter, if anything."

Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Wait…would that mean that Angel _isn't_ Malchior's daughter? But she has all the characteristics of that man, and…ugh…this is _really_ hurting my brain. I'm just gonna stop thinking for a while.

Raven turned away from Malchior, a crystal tear slipping down her cheek. She held Angel close and gestured toward Malchior. "Oh, yeah," I said, remembering what I was supposed to do. Wait…what _was_ supposed to do? "Your highness, I am…Beast Boy…and I come from the planet Earth." Well that was corny.

"So, you come from Earth," Malchior said softly, stealing a glance at Raven's turned back. "I understand that you and my wife are from the same planet." Well, technically, she was born on Azarath, but lived most of her life on Earth. "Um, yeah, that's right," I responded, scratching the back of my head. Malchior nodded. "Well, I am sure that you are tired from your journey. Chef!" he shouted. The man that he was talking to earlier stepped out of what was supposed to be the kitchen. I was right! It _was_ the chef! "Yes, your Excellency?" he asked. "Please bring out a feast for myself and our Earthly guest, (wasn't he even going to share any of the food with the people of the castle or even his wife and daughter?)" Malchior responded, crossing his arms. "Right away, sir," said the chef, bowing quickly and rushing back into the kitchen. About ten minutes later, the same chef and tons of servants came out of the kitchen and put tons of kinds of foods on the table. "Whoa…this is what you people EAT!" I asked. Malchior looked at me strangely. "Why, yes. It is. Did you think we lived off of scraps or something?"

I stayed quiet and looked over the table of food. I was tempted to dive right into everything at once, but then I saw it. The most delicious substance ever to me bestowed upon vegetarians, like myself. The scrumptious, the mouth-watering TOFU!

"You guys serve tofu here?" I asked. Malchior nodded. "Many of the people in this castle are vegetarians like yourself. (How did he _know_?) We serve this stuff here on a regular basis, although I think that it is absolutely dreadful."

Oh boy. Another meat-eater. "Well, uh, I think that this stuff should be eaten, you know, so it doesn't get cold, and uh…ah, what the heck! Let's dig in, Dragon Man!" Did I just say that aloud? I called him Dragon Man using my actual voice in front of him! Hey, at least he didn't notice. Ah, where was I? Oh yeah! THE FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I began stuffing mouthfuls of tofu and other food that weren't meat into my mouth at the same time, swallowing them whole and then going for more. Malchior just sat at the end of the table delicately picking his pork apart, watching me stuff my face at the other end.

After five minutes, I had eaten practically one half of the table, and my appetite was still going strong. But eventually, like all cravings do, my feasting was brought to an end and I sat overstuffed at the end of the table, picking my teeth with a toothpick and putting my feet on the edge. I belched loudly and looked at Malchior, who was watching me with an expression that was both disturbed and amused.

"Well, sir, if you have eaten your fill," he began. "Then my servant will show you to your room." I stood up. "So, does this mean that you're letting me stay here?" I asked. "Well, if you were intending on leaving early…" "No! It's not that…ah never mind. So where's my room?" I asked. A servant boy about nine years old stepped out of the shadows and gestured for me to follow him into the hall. I did, and about three staircases later, I was showed to my room.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" I shouted, looking around my room. This place was probably twice as big as my room at Titans' Tower, complete with a king sized bed, a hugie window, and a TV! Man, this place must have been in contact with the 21st century somehow. I sat down on my bed, and realized that it was a water bed, and had these green plushy covers and pillows. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while. Wait…you idiot, what are you thinking? I can't just sit here on your lazy butt and forget about why you're even in Azarath! I've got to go and save Raven and her daughter, and take her back home! I don't care how awesome this castle is or how great the food tastes. I've got a mission, and I'm gonna complete it without a fuss. (Wow. Soooo official.)

Well, after making myself comfortable in my luxury room, I slipped out the heavy bronze door and walked down the hall. I morphed into a fly and went down the halls, because I didn't know if there was some wacko rule that you had to be in your rooms at some particular time and no later. (Hey! It's possible!) I was approaching the hallway that led to the royal bedchambers, which was probably where Malchior, Raven, and Angel were. I turned down the hall, still in fly mode, and heard voices coming from one of the bedchambers.

"Can you tell me a story, mama?" asked a little voice that belonged to Angel. "Oh…well…okay," said a voice that was Raven. "Once upon a time there were five super heroes who lived in a giant T-shaped tower. There was an alien girl named Starfire, a martial arts master named Robin, a half man half robot named Cyborg, a green shape shifter named Beast Boy, and a…a telekinetic named…Raven." "Just like you, mama?" asked the little voice. "Yes, Angel. Just like me," Raven responded. "Now these five super heroes defeated all kinds of bad guys and villains and put them in jail, always saving the day. Now there was this one time, where the telekinetic found a book, and it was about a man who had slain a dreaded dragon. This man was trapped inside the book, and the telekinetic didn't know until the book talked to her." "The book talked to her?" asked Angel. "Yes, it did. Now the book talked to the telekinetic quite a lot, and her teammates, especially Beast Boy and Cyborg, would accuse her of being creepy, but the book reassured her that she was not creepy at all, just different."

So that's what Malchior was saying to Raven when he was trapped in that book.

"See Angel, the telekinetic was happy to know that someone truly cared about her, so she helped bring the book return to man form, because he was supposedly the man who defeated the dragon. After being freed, the man helped the young girl master all kinds of dark arts and spells, and because the magic that she learned was dark, it almost hurt someone." "It almost hurt someone?" "It did. See, after the telekinetic confronted the man in the book about learning all this, he convinced her to help him reach his full potential, which means he wanted the girl to help him be truly free. She did help him, but the man was not a man at all, but a dragon in disguise. The telekinetic used what she had learned to defeat the dragon, and sealed him away in the same book he was trapped in before." "That was a sad story," said Angel. "Why did you think it was said?" Raven asked.

"Because the dragon betrayed the girl by using a different form. It seems like it could've actually happen," the little girl responded. Raven nodded and tucked Angel into bed. "That it did, that it did," she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and leaving the room.

Sadly enough, I was sitting on the floor in human form when Raven came out of the room, and the first thing she did when she saw me was scowl. "Why are you sitting out there?" she asked sharply, crossing her arms. "Uhh, hangin' out?" I said with a sheepish smile. Raven scowled. "Why did you come here?" she asked coldly, her piercing violet eyes boring deep into my soul. I stood up on shaky knees. "To get you out of here, to take you home," I said, reaching for her hands. She pulled away from me and backed up. "Rorek has already tried that," she muttered. "Rorek?" I asked. "Malchior's good brother," she responded. "Anyway, I've been trying to get out of here but I've failed. Like I said, Rorek has tried to help me escape, but that didn't work either. I have to stay here, so Beast Boy, just…just go home and forget about it. Okay?" Her violet eyes were filled with tears as she said those words, making my heart fall apart. She was trapped in her own nightmare, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do. She knew I'd get hurt if I tried to help her, so she had to discourage me, even if that meant…what did it mean? _Anyway,_ I moved towards the beautiful dark girl and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at me with crystal tears rolling down her cheeks, and I pulled her into an affectionate hug. Raven wrapped both of her arms around me tightly, not ever wanting to let go, and neither did I. "You have to come home Raven," I whispered into her ear. She shivered lightly as my warm breath touched her skin. "I need you, Rae. _I love you…_"

As I said those words, she looked up at me in astonishment. I leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth, holding her more securely in my embrace. She melted right into the kiss, deepening it, and no one else in the world was there. No one else, of course, except Malchior.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffie! If I get at least five reviews, I'll work overtime to get the next chapter published for you guys. If I get at least FIFTEEN reviews, I'll put up three more chappies. SO REVIEW, LITTLE PEOPLE, REVIEW! **


	7. Mind Control at Its Worst

**YAY! I got me more reviews! Here's your chapter! But first…let's respond to some of our reviews.**

**stella-s55- Here's your update**

**.X.Phoenix.X.- Thanks for liking the story!**

**dancingirl3- I was saving up my moments for something much bigger for something in chapter six, which you've probably read. MORE FLUFF LATER ON! (Oh, yes, I and am cowering in the corner updating, trying to spare myself from your wrath. lol) And thanks for reviewing so much!**

**Akamai- lol, I liked BB eating the food, too. And I'm scared of what Malchior will say too! I'm writing this thing and I'm still scared! Thanks for reviewing so much!**

**FlamesofthemoOn- hahahaha…yes…all he has to do is convince Raven to leave…Here's your update!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOUR FEEDBACK INFLUENCES MEEEEE!**

**

* * *

**

_She melted right into the kiss, deepening it, and no one else in the world was there. No one else, of course, except Malchior._

Normal POV

The two titans pulled apart. "Raven!" roared Malchior. His face was twisted into a fuming snarl, hands curled into shaking fists. He began to charge towards Raven and Beast Boy, rage written all over his face. He lunged forward and stretched his hand out, a gleaming red beam shooting out of his palm. It raced ahead and came dangerously close to hitting BB's face, but he was saved from the beam of death by Raven, who had shoved him out of the way, forcing him to land with a thud on the stone floor. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed, as the beam collided with the dark girl. He stood up swiftly and rushed towards the cloud of smoke. To his relief, Raven was shielded under a dome of her own black magic; she covered her face with her hands. The dome receded and Raven stumbled backwards, landing in the changeling's strong arms. She rubbed her temples for a moment and then stood up, waiting for the smoke to clear.

She and BB watched Malchior walk toward them with a menacing glare on his face, his fists glowing with the red beams of energy.

"Raven! Get behind me!" Beast Boy ordered, giving her a hard stare. "No! I won't let you get hurt _again_!" she pleaded. The changeling squeezed her hand in reassurance and stood in front of her, preparing for the worst. But the worst never came…and neither did death. Instead, Malchior pointed at Raven and her body seized up, her outline glowing a light blue. Her muscles made her move reluctantly towards her evil husband, as much as she struggled and tried to fight the impulse. "Raven! What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing for her wrist. As he did, Raven's outline glowed a brighter blue, making it so that her teammate couldn't stop her, or even touch her for that matter.

The telekinetic looked fearfully at her glowing body, and she was forcefully pulled to her husband's grip.

Beast Boy tried to move. He had to stop Malchior from controlling her. He tried to move, he really did, but as he looked down, he noticed that his feet were _stuck_ to the floor. Malchior didn't talk as he looked at the shape-shifter's shocked reaction. He just smirked evilly, as he held Raven in his arms as tears streamed down her face. He spun her around by her shoulders and tilted her chin up as Beast Boy watched in horror.

"My sweet Raven," he growled. "Don't you get it? You can't resist me."

With that said, the wizard/dragon's hand turned a steel-hot white color. Raven's eyes widened. The last time Malchior had used that white hand thing on her, she woke up in the morning not knowing why she was in her chamber with her hair and clothes disheveled, all memory lost of the night before. Nine months later she gave birth to Angel, and she knew she had been brain washed that night (eww, where did that nasty little piece of story come from? Idiot brain.). "NO!" Raven shrieked, trying to pull herself away from her twisted husband. Struggle as she might, the white magic zapped her squarely in the forehead, and her real self…her common sense…was pushed to the back of her mind. (And her eyes were glazed over as well)

"RAVEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The changeling's shriek (Man. The people in the castle must think screaming and clouds of smoke are part of every day life or something). Raven couldn't recognize it. It was just another scream, something she would be used to.

"Why Raven," said Malchior mischievously. "Aren't you going to show you're little friend what you think of me?" Raven looked to Beast Boy. "My friend? I have no memory of him," she said. Beast Boy's eyes widened. She didn't remember him. "But I certainly have memory of you," she purred, wrapping her arms around Malchior's neck. "Ah, where were we?" the wizard asked, smirking at Beast Boy, but keeping one eye on the brain-washed Raven at the same time. "I think I know," said Raven seductively, placing her mouth on top of Malchior's. (A/N: gags)

Beast Boy ground his teeth together and his hands clenched into fists.

_So,_ said a voice in his head. _You're just gonna stand there and watch that monster take your woman? You know that you want to tear him into little pieces. After all, he's got his lips all over her. Doesn't that make you angry?_

It did make him angry. That little voice was right.

In a scream of rage, Beast Boy got his legs un-stuck and charged at Malchior, morphing into a lion. He leapt at the wizard and extracted one of his claws ready to rip the wizard to shreds, when he was suddenly shoved to the floor. Shaking his head to get the circulation flowing again, he looked up and saw that Raven was standing in front of Malchior with her hands glowing black.

"You keep away from him," she growled at Beast Boy, balling her hands into fists. "Raven! What are you doing?" BB yelled to her, his voice a mixture of confusion and rage. "Protecting my husband," she hissed, an orb of black magic forming in her fists. She raised her arms and charged at the changeling, attempting to nail him with her magic of doom. "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the changeling, Raven's powers missing him by a hair. He dove for the ground as Raven threw another ball of magic at him, again barely missing him. He smashed head first in to the stone wall and wobbled on his feet as he tried unsuccessfully to stand. His inability to stand gave Raven the upper hand as she raised her right fist and threw her magic ball thing whatever at the shape-shifter, this time nailing him straight in the chest. Beast Boy crumbled to the ground, unconsciousness threatening to take over.

When the changeling awoke, he was surprised to find himself chained to a stone wall that was located for some weird reason in the dining hall. "Comfy?" asked a voice. Beast Boy looked down to see Malchior standing there with a big smirk on his face. "Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Could you make these chains any tighter?" he said sarcastically. "Well, that _could_ be arranged," Malchior said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "But right now, you have a visitor. Raven?" The wizard stepped aside to reveal Raven. Instead of her regular castle attire, (which was a black dress with blue thread and a royal blue headdress. Oh crud, I forgot to mention that, didn't I?) she was wearing a crimson red dress that went past her ankles and flared out at the bottom. The sleeves ended at the tip of her shoulders and were in the shape of flames tinted with orange.

"Well," she hissed. "If it isn't the shape-shifter, the one who tried to destroy my husband. I suppose all actions have to have an award, so…"

To the shape-shifters horror, Raven pulled out a longbow (how did that get there?) and aimed it at his heart.

"Raven…" Beast Boy murmured, his eyes wide. "Say goodbye," she muttered, and drew back the string (anybody know what that string on the bow is called? Anyone?). "RAVEN! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! MALCHIOR IS CONTROLLING YOU'RE MIND!" the changeling shouted, struggling through his chains. "Quit badgering me with your lies!" Raven was ready to let go of the arrow and watch it plunge into the changeling's heart (she's still suffering to Malchior's mind control, remember?) when…

"Mama? What's happening?" That voice. Raven recognized it. "Mama, why are you holding that bow?"

Raven's eyes grew wide and her hands trembled, dropping the longbow. Her eyes lost the glazed look to them, and she turned around to see a terrified Angel standing in the doorway. "Angel," she murmured, rushing to her daughter and picking her up. "Oh, what have I done?" Raven cried as she turned to Beast Boy, and then to Malchior. "Raven," Malchior growled. "Pick up that bow right now!"

Raven glared at him and clutched Angel tighter. "No," she said flatly and turned to Beast Boy. Her hand began to glow black and undid the chains around the shape-shifters wrists and ankles. It seemed that everything was going to be alright for the time being, but Malchior didn't give up that easily. No, he had more tricks up his evil sleeve.

He stooped down onto his knees and clutched his hands together. His body began to shudder violently, gigantic purple wings sprouting from his back. His skin turned scaly and mauve, and claws emerged from his hands and feet, along with the tail that came out of his…tailbone. His eyes were no longer their icy blue color, but a bloody crimson. With a raucous roar, Malchior's true self was revealed.

* * *

**Gaspeth! What will happen next? Review and we'll find out, won't we? YESSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Sorry about my updating status. Writer's block stinks, doesn't it? If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, PLEASE TELL ME! I'M DESPERATE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Destroying Malchior

**I'm BACK BABY! I'm really sorry about not updating in an excruciating long time. My dad's computer is gay and it won't let us on the internet or into Microsoft Word or ANYTHING! We had to get it fixed, but it took like two weeks and it was so gay that it won't let people fix it so we had to get a new computer and I just now figured out how to get Word back up! (takes a big breath) That was a mouthful. AND all of my other stuff is still saved on the gay computer so I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing here. If this chapter sounds weird it's cuz I forgot what I've done in previous chappies. SO! With further adu…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'em and I never will.**

**He's Back- Part Eight**

Raven clutched Angel tightly in her arms with Beast Boy acting as a shield in front of her. Malchior's dragon form loomed over them, flames begging to be released from his reptilian mouth. "You cannot escape me, Raven," Malchior hissed. "You never could. I told you that you would pay the price if you would try to leave, and I am keeping my word." The dragon opened its mouth to full extent, white hot flames bursting out. "RAVEN! DODGE IT!" Beast Boy commanded, shoving her to the ground. He himself immediately 'hit the deck' as roaring flames came blasting out of the dragon's mouth. Malchior grinned with malice as he flamed, happy to make his wife and her friend pay the price. The smoke cleared slowly, giving Beast Boy and Raven time to retaliate, but it wasn't that simple.

"Mommy, I can't see," Angel murmured, rubbing her eyes vigorously. "It's alright sweetie, just keep your eyes closed," Raven cooed softly, creating a shield around them.

"Rae, how long can you keep the shield up?" Beast Boy asked, crawling over to her. "I don't know," Raven said in a slightly panicked voice. "I haven't used my powers for years. I'm not even sure this thing will hold another atta-AHHH!"

The dragon blasted another wave of fire at the three, obliterating the shield. With a power swipe of the tail, Malchior sent his enemies soaring through the air, the result ending with them colliding into the ground.

"MOMMY!" Angel shrieked rushing over to her mother, who was now unconscious. The woman lay mangled on the ground, dust and dirt coating her body. Her arms rested delicately across her stomach, blood dripping from her head onto her face and shoulders. "Momma, please wake up! Wake UP!" The little girl shook her mother's shoulders sharply, large crystal tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her tear-washed face to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, she won't wake up!"

"What?" he demanded, crawling over to Angel and her mother. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, gazing upon her pain-stricken face. Then he noticed the major gash on the side of her head, the crimson blood pouring out of it. It was a deadly wound. She would die in minutes.

Beast Boy pupils shrank abnormally as he whipped his head around to the see the dragon landing before him. The changeling staggered over to the Beast Boy, hatred washing over him. "YOU MONSTER!" he roared maliciously, morphing into a T-rex and sinking his teeth into the dragon's leg. Malchior didn't even flinch. Beast Boy morphed back to human. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! SHE WAS YOUR WIFE! YOU TRICKED HER INTO THINKING YOU LOVED HER! _I_ LOVED HER! YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Without thinking, the changeling morphed into a magnificent green dragon. "_This is payback,_" he hissed in dragon tone. (I don't know what dragon language is called)

Beast Boy summoned a great ball of fire in his mouth and blasted it in Malchior's direction, his confidence high.

Malchior dodged the fire ball easily and lunged for Beast Boy, sinking his fangs into his neck. The shape shifter roared in pain, his voice echoing through the barren lands.

Angel covered her ears, the pressure of the roar making her ears throb. Her gaze was panicked as she watched Beast Boy and Malchior's battle, also trying to heal her mother at the same time.

When Angel was somewhat younger, Raven had tried to teach her some of what she knew. That meant all of the dark magic and healing powers that she was capable of. She knew how to heal people, but it took a lot of concentration and silence. In this situation, she had neither. "Okay, Angel, focus," she said calmly, trying to trigger her powers. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to conjure a healing orb. She opened her eyes. Nothing happened.

She closed her eyes again, all the pain and suffering she had watched her mother endure for so long, all the scars she had seen, and all of the deaths she had witnessed. She needed to keep Raven alive, for the sake of herself and Beast Boy. She needed to heal her! She needed her powers to WORK!

BAM!

Gleaming blue magic engulfed Angel's hands, making the little sigh with relief. 'Now I can heal Momma,' she thought, placing her hands on Raven's gash.

The blood receded slowly, sinking back into Raven's head, and the gash sealing up. It seemed to take forever, but soon the wound was healed. Well, not completely. Raven had lost too much blood to stay conscious, but at least she was still breathing.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy collapsed to the ground in pain, morphing back into his human form.

"BEAST BOY!" Angel screamed, rushing over to him. "That really hurt," he muttered weakly, trying to crawl over to where Raven was lying. "Is she dead?"

Angel shook her head. "I healed her! I don't know how I did it, but I did! She's lost too much blood keep herself awake."

"You mean she's alive!" Beast Boy asked happily, his eyes widening. "YES!" Angel yelled. "Thank you!" the changeling yelled, crawling faster. "I managed to distract Dragon Man for a while. He can't find me."

"That's good," said Angel. "But we're going to need more than distractions to kill my father. He'll find us."

Beast Boy nodded. "I know, but there's nothing I can do right now." He paused. "Wait a minute…can you go dragon?"

Angel looked surprised. "Can I what?" she asked quizzically. "Can you go dragon," the changeling repeated. "Well, I have once before, I just can't…I don't know how powerful I'd be," she trailed off.

The shape shifted grabbed Angel by the shoulders. "Angel, I know you can do it. You're the daughter of Malchior and Raven, for Pete's sake! Use your father's rage and your mother's love against him. You'll win Angel, I know it!"

Angel shuddered. "I'm not old enough," she said. "I don't know anything about fighting or dragonry. I'll get killed!" "This is a lot to ask for," Beast Boy. "Trust me. But our fate rests in your hands. If you can't take him, who will?"

Angel sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it." She crouched down for a moment, concentrating on what she was going to become. "Dragon…" the muttered to herself. "Dragon…"

Suddenly, a magnificent light engulfed Angel, swirling around her like a vortex. The light expanded quickly, and soon, a gorgeous white dragon stood before them. Angel's dragon form was a bit smaller than her father's, but nonetheless dangerous looking. She snorted lightly as if to say 'goodbye,' and then took flight to find her father.

"That's my girl," Beast Boy said proudly, looking at her as if she was _his_ daughter.

"You there!" shouted a voice. Beast Boy looked up. Someone was running towards them, and he looked oddly like Malchior. "Oh no, not this," he whispered in terror. "And Angel is out there. This is really bad."

"Raven, is that you?" the voice asked, coming closer. "Get away from her!" Beast Boy growled, wrapping his arms protectively around Raven.

"Excuse me?" the person asked, his features exposed. The man held a striking resemblance to Malchior, the same shape, skin tone, hair color and everything. There were only two differences between Malchior and this man. The new guy's face kind and affectionate, and his eyes were soft and green, instead of an icy blue.

"Uh, who are you, exactly?" Beast Boy asked quizzically, cocking an eyebrow. The man bowed. "I am Rorek, Malchior's brother. I heard an explosion and saw the fire, and I thought that my brother had transformed." Rorek gestured to the barren grounds. "I guess I was right."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. Angel's out there right now trying to fight him." He conveniently forgot to add that he was the one who asked her to.

"B-beast Boy?" Raven whispered faintly, her eyelids fluttering open. "Raven!" he yelped joyfully, hugging her gently. "What happened?" she asked, her voice raspy. She tried weakly to it up. "Where's Angel? Are you okay? Ouch." She fingered lightly at the scar on her head where the gash had been. "Angel healed you," Beast Boy said, cradling her. "Where is she?" Raven asked, her mother mode taking over. Beast Boy took a deep breath. 'She's gonna killed me for this,' he thought. He took a deep breath. "Raven, Angel went out to fight Malchior." Raven drew her breath in sharply.

"No, calm down," the changeling said, stroking her hair. "Don't be mad at her, it was my fault. I asked her to go and fight her. You can kill me if you want to." Raven's eyes widened. "You asked a little three-year-old girl to fight her own _father_?" she asked in horror. "Yes," Beast Boy said, tears of guilt coming to his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rae, I…I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again. I put her in danger." He bowed her head. Raven squeezed her eyes shut, tears running out. "I can't believe this," she whispered. "Beast Boy, I'm more scared for Angel than mad at you." She took a deep breath. "I love you, and you know it. The error that you made…I can't believe you would do that." The changeling's face fell. "But right now, we have to focus on destroying Malchior."

**Yes, I know that this chapter was crap, and kind of short on my part, but this was all I had. I am in desperate need of suggestions, so please, if anyone has any idea of how to make it better, I would greatly appreciate your suggestions.**


	9. Angel's Flight

**Splee! Another chapter!**

**Yorsh Passangero: YAY! Thanks for liking the story. Thanks for the suggestion, I needed it. Uhm...about the betareader thing...uh, truthfully I have no idea what a betareader is (how blonde is that?), although I'd love to find out. I probably won't be able to email you or anything, cuz my parents don't want me contacting people who I don't even know :(. Seriously...I have to use their email address. Go figure. I'M SO SORRY! I have to say, I'm honored that you wanted to make me your betareader. Thanks for that! U R so cool:)**

**animegoddess12345: Thanks for liking the new penname! Yeah, it is pretty boring when a good author goes away for a while, too. I know you pain lol. Thanks for liking the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. Tough.**

* * *

Angel's dragon form trotted quickly across the grounds, her senses sharp and listening for any sign of movement. 'Beast Boy came from the west,' she thought to herself. 'But he said that he had distracted Father. Interesting…' 

It was interesting. Her father was more than capable of killing anyone who was brave enough (or dumb enough) to cross his path. It was amazing that Beast Boy came back alive.

"Daughter…" sneered a raspy voice. Angel whirled her head to the side, her wings tensed and her claws digging forcefully into the earth (Rule #1: If you want to fight your dragon father, don't go searching. Let him come to you. Dragons are stupid that way.)

There before her, was Malchior in all of his dragon glory, smirking at her like an over-confident school bully. His red eyes were narrowed sharply at her presence. "I see you have come to battle," he said. He grinned maliciously and bowed his head. "That is most honorable. I am most delighted."

Angel bared her teeth. "You should be delighted about nothing," she spat. "You have done horrible deeds. You nearly killed Mother and her friend. What is there to be proud of?"

Malchior cackled horribly. "Ah, dear child! You amuse me." He grinned. "Let us do battle now so I have time to finish your demon mother and her pathetic friend later."

"YOU SPEAK LIES!" Angel roared. "MY MOTHER IS NO DEMON!"

Malchior cackled again. "You know nothing, you foolish girl!" he laughed. "Your mother is half demon! Have you no _sense_?" Angel's jaw dropped.

Half demon?

No. It can't be.

"You are the granddaughter of Trigon the Terrible. Don't look so scared, girl," Malchior laughed. Angel bowed her head. 'That would make me a quarter demon,' she thought. 'And that means that I can use my magic to destroy him! I am a dragon _and_ a sorceress.' "I am ready to fight you!" she shouted confidently, staring Malchior straight in the eye. He sized up to twice his size, baring his teeth to make him look more vicious. "Are you, now?" he asked challengingly. "Very well, then. Prepare to meet your doom, daughter."

Angel backed up and got into the dragon fighting stance. "We'll see," she said calmly, readying her magic abilities. This was gonna be a bumpy ride.

_Back with Raven, BB, and Rorek_

Raven winced noticeably. The pain was visible and excruciating. "Ugh…" she groaned. "How can one little hit hurt so much?" She gestured to the healed gash on her forehead. "You've lost too much blood," Beast Boy said simply. "It'll hurt for a while. But don't you worry; some surgery should fix you right up!" He grinned cheerfully.

He had moved Raven over to smooth-looking boulder so she could rest and be propped up at the same time.

She frowned and sent an you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look in his direction. The changeling stopped smiling. "I was _joking,_" he said, emphasizing the word 'joking.' "Don't get me wrong, we'll get help once we get back to titans' tower, but it won't be with doctors and hospitals and stuff. It'll just be some simple Cyborg stuff."

Raven nodded slowly. "Alright," she said. "As long as he won't make me half-metal, I'll do whatever it takes to stop the throbbing." She rubbed the side of her head.

"Don't do that," the shape-shifter said suddenly, his animal reflexes commanding his hands to move forward automatically.

He caught Raven's hand in his and pulled it away from the swollen gash. "Don't do that," he repeated. His voice was layered with concern. "I don't want it...I mean YOU don't want it infected." He breathed a sigh of relief, and then noticed that he still had her hand. "Umm…" Raven's voice was enquiring. "Yeah…" Beast Boy let go of her hand. "Listen Rae, about sending Angel out to fight Malchior, I-" He noticed that she was staring at him intently. "What?" he asked. "Go on," she beckoned. "I want the entire apology."

He groaned. "Well, it was really stupid on my part."

"Yes it was," she agreed, nodding. "Ahem," the changeling said, looking annoyed. "May I continue, your highness?"

Raven grimaced about being called 'your highness,' by gestured for him to continue anyway.

He took another breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I was such an idiot. I mean she could be dead or something, just lying somewhere in a ditch…dead…" He buried his head in his hands. "I feel awful."

"I feel your pain," Raven said, her voice suddenly strained. "But guess what? She also could be winning. She could be dominating Malchior right now, and we don't even know it." She gave him a small half-smile.

"You're optimistic," the shape-shifter said in a low voice. Raven pressed her lips together. "I'm a mom, I have to be optimistic."

The changeling looked to the ground. "Oh yeah…forgot…" he said softly. For a split second he had forgotten that Raven and Malchior were _married._ That she bared _Malchior's_ daughter, and not his.

Raven looked at the ground, taking in a deep breath. "Beast Boy?" she said timidly, reaching towards him slowly. "Yeah?" he asked, taking notice to where her arm was.

Raven rolled onto her knees and crawled over to her teammate, kneeling in front of him. "I forgive you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she kissed him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, then suddenly broke apart and asked each other the same question: "Where's Rorek?"

_With Rorek_

The white-haired man walked slowly across the blood splattered landscape. "They were here alright," Rorek concluded, staring pointlessly at the prints the dragons' feet had left on the ground. There were numerous trails of blood on the ground, which meant that Angel and Malchior had gone for a few rounds. He couldn't tell who won.

'They're probably still fighting,' he thought to himself. 'If one of them were dead, we would have heard it. The body would be here, too.' He sighed, walking along a trail of bright red blood.

He stooped down and ran his finger over it, feeling the cool sensation melt into his skin. "They must be close," he said to himself. "Fresh blood." He gazed up at the sky and saw a swirling mass of crimson red clouds. He could hear roars. "Very close, indeed," he mumbled, following the fresh blood trail to his destination.

_With Angel and Malchior_

OOF! Angel landed on the ground with a thud, dust coating her snow-white scales. Blood poured from several mild wounds cascading down her back, and ending at her hind quarters.

Malchior landed next to her, his wings still waving. "Had enough?" he growled threateningly, his hot breath burning her face.

Angel glared up at him and whipped his legs with her tail, opening her mouth and blasting a mouthful of scalding fire at him. "Not yet!" she shouted, aggression taking over.

A vain in her wings pulsed as she tried desperately to fly, a feat that she had failed to accomplish the entire battle. 'Fly,' she thought frantically. 'FLY!' She couldn't fly. She couldn't even get her wings to twitch.

Malchior put Angel's hesitation to his advantage, lashing out at her with a long, blade-like claw.

Angel lunged backward, her father's claws missing her by inches. 'Maybe if I distract him for a while, I can heal myself,' she thought. 'But how?'

She continued to dodge all of Malchior's attacks, and letting loose some of her own, and soon came to a decision.

She backed up slowly as her father crouched down to lash out again, and with great force, blew an enormous amount of steam out of her nose. The steam was humid and thick; she could hear Malchior coughing and sputtering from the inside.

Angel took the moment to seal up most of her wounds and stop the bleeding. She had gotten used to healing in such a short time…if only she could do that with flying. The dust and dirt irritated her eyes horribly, and it itched like mad.

Malchior let out a raucous roar, darting out of the steam cloud and floated momentarily above it. "YOU HAVE BEEN LUCKY SO FAR!" he bellowed, saliva spurting from his mouth. Angel gazed up fearfully at her father. He was right, she had been lucky. From the looks of it, most dragons wouldn't have even lasted five minutes fighting with Malchior.

She scanned the grounds frantically. She had to calm down. If she got all worked up, then she'd lose control.

Angel thought of those calming words that her mother always muttered to soothe her. _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,'_

She murmured those words to herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She imagined herself flying. As soon as those words passed Angel's lips, she shot up into the air, her wings propelling her skyward.

**Yes, I know that was a bit short, but I'm forcing my brain to work overtime to get this story started up again. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. More suggestions would be great!**

**Taurus :) **


	10. Kayla

**Hi guys. Here's another chapter!**

**Moon Goddess of the Sun: Yeah, a Malchior and the titans showdown! Now there's an idea!**

**starlit moonshadow: here's your update!**

Malchior gaped in disbelief as his daughter hovered over him. 'How could this be?' he asked himself. 'A mere child with no skill whatsoever learning to fly at so young? Outrageous!'

It was outrageous to Angel as well. "Those words," she mumbled, remembering. "They were the keys to Momma's powers." She flew higher. "Maybe I can use my powers against him."

Malchior ground his teeth together angrily. He pushed off the torn ground with his feet and shot skyward, the wind rushing over his body.

His wings pulsed quickly to keep him hovering in the air before he took off after the white enemy dragon that was his daughter. "You won't get away that easily," he hissed, a maniacal grin crossing his features.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Angel immediately turned and tore through the sky. "I have to get away for a while," she whispered to herself. "I have to find a way out of this." She glanced back to make sure her father wasn't there. "Good. He's not there."

"Oh, am I?" came the dreadful whisper.

Angel gasped in horror. "No!" she yelled in anguish. Malchior smirked evilly and raised a dangerously sharp claw, bringing down sharply and swiping Angel across the chest. She howled in pain, her piercing screech echoing throughout the sky.

The smaller dragon fell from the air, crashing with a thud on the ground. An immense amount of blood escaped from her new wounds, along with wounds that were reopened.

The crimson red liquid poured out of the gash, dampening her chest and soaking the ground.

Angel let out a short, painful roar as her vision blurred. She felt the scales and her tail receding slowly, the claws reducing to flesh-covered hands.

The last thing Angel saw was a tall white-haired green-eyed man. He was kneeling. He was pulling a long white cloth out of his pocket, mopping the blood off of her chest. "Uncle Rorek," she murmured weakly, her voice no more than an undetectable whisper.

Rorek stared into her violet eyes. He had heard her after all. The man continued to mop up the blood that still poured.

Angel eyes fluttered. 'No,' she thought. 'I can't go…have to…have to stay awake…'

But she couldn't. She fainted.

_With Raven and Beast Boy_

An ear-piercing roar ripped through the sky.

Beast Boy's sensitive ears perked up, listening for any more noise.

Raven looked up, noticing her teammate's stricken expression. "What is it?" she asked urgently. "What did you hear?"

The changeling didn't answer her. "Shh," he whispered, resting his hand on her knee. "Listen."

Raven listened. She didn't seem to hear anything. Beast Boy didn't seem to hear anything either. "I could have swore…" he trailed off and shook his head. "What?" Raven asked, coaxing him along. "I thought I heard a high-pitched dragon scream. It might be the nerves getting the better of me, but it sounded pretty real."

Raven muttered a small 'oh' in return. "I'm scared," she said. Beast Boy nodded. "Me too, Rae," he agreed. "I mean, I want to go out and help her so badly, but we're both too injured to do anything at all." Raven nodded sadly.

"I hate this." "Me too."

They both closed their eyes, not noticing the small vortex hole forming behind them. It started off as a small pea-sized dot, but it expanded until it was the sized of a mini van.

"Uhh, Raven?" Beast Boy said slowly, his voice gaining volume. "Hmm?" she asked. The changeling pointed a shaky finger at the swirling vortex. The empath gasped and scrambled over to Beast Boy, both of them backing up as far as they could from the vortex.

They stared at it nervously for a moment before two teenage girls emerged. One had blue hair and had a pack slung over her shoulder, and the other had white hair.

"_Lori?"_ Beast Boy asked in astonishment. The 19-year-old dusted herself off and looked at the changeling in remembrance. "Hey!" she said with a small smile. "How's it going?"

"How do you know Lori?" Raven asked quizzically. Beast Boy hushed her. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." He turned to the blue-haired girl who had sold him the illegal spell ingredients.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. He looked to the white-haired girl beside her. "And who's this?"

Lori took a moment to answer. "This is my sister, Kayla," she said, gesturing towards the white-haired girl who looked to be about seventeen. The strange thing about Kayla was that her eyes had no irises, just whites and pupils, along with the tiniest sliver of icy blue.

Beast Boy remembered the story about Malchior and Lori's mother. He had never seen Kayla before, so he didn't know what she looked like. He saw her now, and he could see the shocking resemblance that she had to Malchior. She looked just like him. "So her father is…" "Yes," Lori closed her eyes sadly.

"What?" Raven asked. "Beast Boy, how do you know Lori? Who's Kayla's father? I have too many questions right now…" She rubbed her head. "Uh, I think Raven should know what's going on before we start talking nonsense," Lori said, trying to avoid more questioning.

"Okay," said Raven. "Beast Boy, how do you-?" "Know Lori?" the changeling finished. The empath nodded. "I sold him the illegal ingredients to use for a transportation spell," Lori said guiltily, shrugging. "And Malchior is Kayla's father."

"Wait! Was he already _married_ to someone else and then married me?" Raven exclaimed. "Um, no, it was…something worse…" Beast Boy mumbled. "Like…oh…" Raven hushed herself. _Now_ she knew what it meant.

"Hey, I have another question," the changeling piped up. Lori and Raven groaned simultaneously. Beast Boy ignored them. "Is Kayla blind?" he asked, pointing at her eyes. Lori nodded. "Blind _and_ deaf," she said. "She's deaf _too?"_ Raven asked. "Life's got to be hard."

"It has gotten better," the indigo-haired girl said, pulling Kayla over to a rock where she could sit down. "She can talk pretty well, but that's only because she's heard people talking before. She's been blind her entire life, but she could hear until she was three."

"Oh," Raven murmured, suddenly noticing the way Kayla's ears were moving. They seemed to be twitching at the sound of vibration. "Can she feel vibrations in the air to know that people are talking?"

"I don't know," Lori said. "But maybe Kayla does." She took both of her sister's hands and began to sign into them.

_Hey Kay, it's me, Lori. I was wondering, can you feel the vibrations of sound waves to know that people are talking?_ She signed.

Kayla nodded and began to speak in a soft, clear voice. "Yes, I can," she said. "For instance, I know we're in another dimension because of how the atmosphere feels. Lori, I know your there because, well, your always there. And I can also detect two other voices: one male, and one female. They are unfamiliar to me. Lor, who are they?"

_Their names are Raven and Beast Boy. They're the ones who you saw in your dream last night._ Lori spoke slowly as she signed.

"In her _dream_?" Beast Boy asked in astonishment. Lori nodded. "Yeah. She can see people who need help in her dreams. It was kind of funny… I was wondering how you were making out trying to get Rae back home and all, and then Kay wakes up and says that she had the weirdest dream about a purple haired woman and a green haired man in Azarath. And I still had some ingredients left, so we decided to pop over."

"Well you certainly 'popped over' more gracefully that I did," said Beast Boy. "I almost broke my nose with that stunt!"

Lori cocked an eyebrow. "You spilled the Callisus powder, didn't you?" she asked. "No!" Beast Boy retorted. "It toppled over while we were on a mission. Then I came back and I'm all 'oh no!' so then I started crying because I thought I was never gonna get here, and then WHAM-O! The tears poured into the ingredients, a portal formed, and BAM I'm here!"

"That's a riveting story," Raven said sarcastically. "Listen, Lori, Kayla. We'd really like to stay here and chat, but we're trying to figure out a way to heal each other so we can help my daughter fight Malchior, and Rorek is missing, an-" "Hold up," Lori interrupted. "You have a _daughter?_" "Yes," Raven said exasperatedly. "It's a long and unpleasant story, but that's not the point!"

"So, since both Kayla and Angel have dragon man blood in them, that would kind of make them sisters, wouldn't it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven glared at him. This was getting them no where.

"Yes, Beast Boy that's very fascinating and all, but we need to…to…" Raven tenderly touched the seemingly healed gash. It was hurting like murder now.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked. Raven removed her hand slowly, revealing blood-tinted fingertips. Beast Boy's eyes went wide in shock. He pulled Raven onto his lap and brushed the hair out of her face. There, on her temple, was a long line of blood dripping down across her cheek.

"The wound reopened," he said. Raven cringed in pain. "What was…aghh…your first clue?" she asked irritably.

"Here," said Lori, walking over to them. "Let me see." She kneeled down next to Raven, carefully looking at the wound that continued to drip more blood. "Hmm," she mused. "It's pretty deep. I'm not even gonna ask how you got this: the curved angel the gash has seems to speak for itself."

"Malchior," Beast Boy seethed. "When Angel kills him, I want his pelt so I can throw darts at it." Lori gave him a scared look. "Are you serious?" she asked in horror. "He's exaggerates when he angry, Lori," Raven said, flinching as she felt a pain of cool hands finger the gash. "It's best to let him go until he cools off."

"An interesting dilemma," Lori murmured, rummaging around in her calfskin pack for something. "Aha!" she said, pulling out a leaf. "Found it."

Raven craned her neck to see what Lori was holding up. Her eyes widened. "Are you trying to drug me or something?" she asked frantically. "That looks like a marijuana leaf."

Lori nodded. "That's what most people think. It may _look_ like a marijuana leaf, but it actually numbs things. When you crush up the leaf and mix it into any kind of liquid, it will numb the pain so you don't really feel anything. My preference…" She pulled out a bottle of liquid soap. "Put it in soap. It spreads fast and it works like a charm."

"Just stop the pain," Raven growled through clenched teeth. The pain was too excruciating for her to handle.

"I know, I'm working," Lori said, crushing up the leaf. She pulled to cap off of the liquid soap bottle and poured some into her hand, the leaf immediately mixing with the soap. "This might hurt a bit, so please, don't wig out," she said, getting some of the stuff onto her fingers. She gently lathered it over the gash, and Raven instantly stopped flinching. Her shoulders relaxed, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That feels worlds better," she said, closing her eyes. "What happened?" Kayla spoke up. She was sitting silently and calmly on one of the boulders, her legs crossed. Lori leaned over and signed into her hands. _Raven had a gash on her forehead that was partially healed when we came. It reopened a couple of minutes ago and I used the numbing lotion stuff to make the throbbing stop. It's still bleeding, though. Do you think you could seal it up so I can put that formula on the wound?_ "You mean that stuff you've been working on for months?" Kayla asked.

_Yes,_ Lori signed. _I've been testing it for a pretty long time now, and I think that it's ready to be used. _

"Okay," Kayla said. "Lead the way, sister." Lori took Kayla's hand and pulled her gently over to Raven and Beast Boy. She brought her sister's hand to Raven's gash. "Don't press hard," Lori ordered kindly. "There you go. Heal away."

Kayla nodded, and her sightless eyes began to glow a soft grey color. Her hand glowed simultaneously with her eyes, and the wound began to seal up like before.

"Good girl," Lori praised. Kayla nodded and felt around on the ground for a place to sit down.

"Now what?" Raven asked. She was impatient. "I've got powder," Lori mumbled pulling out a bottle of navy blue powder. "Instant healing." Suddenly, another leaf fell out of the bag. "Is that another one of those leaves?" Raven asked. Lori picked it up. "Hmm, yeah. I must have crushed the real marijuana and put given to you. My bad!"

"WHAT!" Raven and Beast Boy screamed together. Raven jumped up in surprise. "I WAS JOKING!" Lori said, laughing. "Were you?" Raven shrieked. "YES!" the blue-haired girl said truthfully.

Kayla had noticed the vibrating air and spoke up. "What did Lori do?" were the only words that left her mouth. Lori leaned over and signed in her hands. _I played the marijuana trick on Raven. You should have seen her. It was priceless!"_

"Lor, don't do that," Kayla said, grimacing. "It's not funny. Sorry Raven, Beast Boy. She has a tendency to play cruel jokes like that in any situation."

"At least _Kayla_ has sympathy," Beast Boy grumbled. "Yeah," Raven agreed, sitting down again. "At least."

"Here," said Lori, opening the bottle. She took a bit of the powder on her fingertip and blew it at the empath. Raven felt the stuff hitting her wound but paid no attention. All she felt was the pain releasing itself out of her body and washing away. She felt for the gash on her temple. Nothing. It wasn't there.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Lori grinned. "No problem," she said. "But I just want to know…what's this about your daughter?"

Images flashed through Angel's mind like a cycle. Her mother…Beast Boy…her father…her uncle…the gash…the blood…dragons…

Her mind stopped. Dragons? Oh yes, that's right, she had transformed into one to kill her father. It hadn't exactly gone as planned, though. She got knocked out.

Wait…knocked out?

But she had transformed back into a human before she lost consciousness. 'Wake up!' Angel shouted at herself. She had to wake up. Her father could come any minute to destroy her. Then there was that little voice in her head that kept saying her name. _Angel…Angel…Angel…_

Angel flinched as she heard the voice. It was an older, masculine tone. "Mmm," she murmured, trying to force herself awake.

_Angel…Angel…Angel…_

There it was again. 'That's Uncle Rorek,' she told herself. 'Who else would it be? If it were my Father, I would be dead by now. And Mother and Beast Boy are both too injured to come looking for me.'

Suddenly, she felt a strong force shaking her by the shoulders. "_Angel!"_ Rorek shouted. Angel heard him. 'Wake up!' she screamed at herself. 'Wake _up_!'

She felt a strong rush of blood to her head, and a sharp jolt to her systems. Her eyes immediately snapped open and light rushed in, and her senses slowly came back, her breathing ragged and fast.

"Angel!" Rorek said happily, letting out a sigh of relief. "Uncle Rorek," Angel murmured, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry…" "It's alright," Rorek said, helping her up.

"You did all that you could." "No!" she protested. "Malchior should be dead, and it's my fault he's not!" There was no reason to call Malchior her father. He wasn't her father anymore. Fathers were kind and protected you. Malchior was none of those things.

Rorek stared at her. "Angel, I understand how you feel," he said sympathetically. Angel nodded slowly. "But you can't fight anymore!" He pointed at her chest. "You've been wounded too severely. Your mother's going to absolutely murder my brother." He let out a long breath. Angel stared up at him with large glassy eyes. "But…" "But nothing," Rorek interrupted. "I can't risk your life."

"But I have to fight!" Angel argued. "I have to!" Rorek closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. "You are very stubborn, you know that?" he said.

"I do," she said. "But quit changing the subject! Aghhh!" Angel clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She held her hand over her mouth as she coughed hoarsely. "Oh no," she said softly, pulling her hand away.

It was covered from fingertip to wrist in warm sticky blood. Her mouth and throat were red and sore.

"Uncle, what happened?" she asked. Her voice was very small and faint. "When Malchior slashed you across the chest, he injured your lungs," he said sadly. Angel stared at her blood-smothered hand for a moment, her vision becoming blurred by the tears that were beginning to fall.

"Am I going to die?" she asked softly, her voice choked with fear. "I don't know," Rorek said truthfully. "You need immediate medical attention, that's for sure, and there isn't a hospital or medical facility anywhere I would know."

Angel sighed. "Momma could heal me," she murmured. Rorek nodded. "That's what I was thinking," he said. "I would take you there myself, but I don't want to hurt your lungs any more than they already are (y'all following this?)." "But you can't leave me alone either," Angel finished. "That's just what Malchior wants. For you to go and look for my mother, and then leave me here so he can kill me."

Rorek nodded feebly. She was absolutely right. "Maybe I can send up some sort of signal to let the others know where we are," he suggested. "It's worth a try."

Angel nodded. "I suppose it is," she mumbled. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She stared up at her uncle impatiently. He nodded slowly. "Right," he said, stretching his hand into the air. A small red light thing appeared in the middle of his hand, glowing so brightly that even Angel could see it and she was like four or five feet shorter than he was.

The small light quickly expanded and grew to the size of a watermelon. Rorek used his other hand to hold the light up above his head, and when it finally gained enough power, he shot the light up into the sky. The long stream of red light totally engulfed the sky giving off small sparks every now and then.

"There," said Rorek, watching the red light. "They'll be sure to see it. I would be very surprised if they didn't." Angel let out a breath of relief. "That's good," she said, giving him a weak smile. Then, suddenly, a spine-tingling roar made Rorek and Angel's eyes widen with fear. "And your signal would also give Malchior our location," the little girl said with terror. "Yeah, didn't think about that," Rorek admitted, backing up slowly.

_With Beast Boy, Raven, Lori, and Kayla_

"Whoa, that's intense," Lori said, wide eyed. Raven was telling her about being brainwashed for the second time. "I know!" Raven said. "I just sat in the back of my mind watching him toy with me and stuff. It was horrible." "And it was!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You almost shot me with an arrow!"

Raven groaned. "For the last time, I'm sorry I was brainwashed and almost shot you with an arrow. Can you ever forgive me?" "I already have," Beast Boy said, patting her on the shoulder.

The group was following Kayla, even though she was deaf/blind, seemed to know where she was going. "Kay, are we there yet?" asked Lori, who was holding onto Kayla's shoulders. Kayla didn't answer. Lori smacked herself in the forehead. "Duh," she said, reaching for her sister's hands. _Are we there yet?_ She signed. "Just about ten more minutes," the girl replied.

Kayla had fallen asleep while Raven had spoken about Angel. She had dreamt about a little white-haired girl with pretty purple eyes. She looked a bit like Raven, Kayla decided, judging from her eyes and the shape of her hair and stuff. 'That must be her daughter,' Kayla thought. The little girl was unconscious with blood gushing from her chest. There was also a white haired man with kind green eyes. She had never seen this man before, yet he looked familiar.

Kayla had woken up a moment later and simply blurted out that Raven's daughter was in trouble, and off they went.

"Hey," asked Beast Boy, pointing at the sky. There was a great red light spread out in the sky. It was obviously a signal. "What's that?"

Lori touched her sister's arm, signaling her to stop. She stared at the red light for a moment. "It means someone's in trouble. Come on guys, let's go." She touched her sister's arm again. "Kay, let's get a move on," she whispered, even though she knew Kayla wouldn't hear her. "Wait…"Lori murmured. "She's asleep! Kayla, you lazy little gnat…"

"FATHER!" Kayla shrieked suddenly, her head whipping up. "What?" Lori asked herself, grabbing her sister's hands. _WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER?_' she signed harshly. _TELL ME!_

"My biological father – Malchior – I've never seen him before, but I know it's him. He's attacking Rorek and Angel!" A tear slipped out of her eyes, which were squeezed shut. "You must hurry, Angel's suffered a previous attack…and oh…it's serious…"

Raven eyes widened. "Where are they?" she asked frantically, her voice shrill. "Tell me!"

_Where are they?_ Lori signed. "Just straight ahead," Kayla said, rubbing her head. "Just run! Go!"

Raven and Beast Boy didn't hesitate. They ran ahead as soon as Kayla had told them Angel's location. Lori tugged at her sister's hand, and soon both of them were following suit.

Malchior had positioned himself directly in front of Rorek and Angel, his giant reptilian head straight over them as fire licked his cheeks. "We meet again," he hissed. His dragon mouth curled into a confident sneer. "I almost feel bad bringing your life to an end."

"Malchior, use your head!" Rorek shouted to his brother. "Is this really what you want to do? Killing your own family?" Malchior didn't answer. He simply tilted his head upward and cackled maniacally. "Ah, brother, you amuse me!" he snarled.

Raven glared at the thing that was supposed to be her husband, her eyes glowing with rage. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she screamed, black energy erupting from her hands. It snaked its way to Malchior and wrapped itself around him, flinging him backwards.

Angel whirled around as she heard her mother's voice. "MOMMY!" she shrieked happily, running to her mother. She kept running until she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and stopped short of Raven. The empath's eyes widened in fear. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Angel clutched her chest. "He gashed my lungs," she said weakly. "Mommy, it hurts." Raven scooped her daughter into her arms and buried her face in her hair. "It's alright honey, we'll make it all better," she said reassuringly, even though she was scared to death. "Daddy's going to regret what he did."

"Rae, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, turning attention to the small child Raven held protectively in her arms. Raven took a long, deep breath.

"Malchior gashed her lungs," she seethed, the anger evident in her eyes. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "He what?" he asked dangerously. Raven squeezed her eyes shut so he wouldn't see her cry. "I'm going to kill him…" she growled. Angel covered her ears, as she knew that things were going to get loud.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Raven screamed, setting Angel on the ground. Fire blazed in her eyes.

Rorek backed away slowly and disappeared into the background towards the castle, leaving with no warning. "Where'd he go?" Lori asked, jabbing her thumb in Rorek's direction. Beast Boy stared off towards the castle, where Rorek had gone. "I don't know," he said. "But I sure hope he gets back soon." He glanced at Raven, who was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "I have a feeling that she's not going to be in control for very long."

**To be continued…**

**After ages of hearing nothing, I have finally updated! What will happen next? Well, you can definitely count on a visit from Trigon. Angel gets to see what her grandfather can do!**


End file.
